She Brings Out The Best In Him
by Little-Grey
Summary: Lexie is suppose to meet Mark for breakfast, but on the way to the hospital there is an accident. This is post An Honest Mistake and set months later.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun was coming up Mark was heading to the on-call room to take a quick nap. He was on call last night. He wanted to get some shuteye before having breakfast with Lexie this morning. He wasn't all for the breakfast but after a few weeks Lexie finally convince him. Everyone in the hospital knew they were together and practically everyone was standing there waiting to tell Lexie, I told you so.

Mark woke up abruptly to the 911 page and the door to the on-call opening loudly. "Dr. Sloan we need you now." The voice of one of the female nurses echoed as Mark, quickly scattered out of the bed and down the stairs to the pit. "What do we have?" Mark asked when he got down there. "A car crash, someone that works here was involved in." The voice of Izzie told him. However, no one knew who that someone was.

Izzie and Mark went outside the doors followed by Izzie's clan of interns. As they saw the ambulance approaching they were ready. But when the doors opened Mark wasn't expecting to her, Lexie Grey. He helped them pull the stretcher out that was on. As he and Izzie listened to the paramedics tell them everything that happened in the field. Mark knew he was too close to this but he had to be the one to help until they could get someone else done.

"Someone page Meredith now." Mark ordered in his stern and demanding voice. The way he spoke those words was as if everyone was to drop everything and do as he said, unless they working on Lexie. Izzie turned to go back outside to help with the other victims of the car crash. "Page all the residents, attendings, and the Chief." Mark's tone was the same as before when he demanded Meredith to be paged. Mark and the paramedic that had come into the pit moved Lexie into one of the beds.

He knew looking at Lexie laying their unconscious he had to work on her, but it pained him to touch her. He thought back to when Derek made him promise to stay away from her, and if he didn't give into her when she came to his hotel room, he could work on her right now more easily. But he didn't he gave into her and she brought out the best in him. Just as he started to work on her, movement; she moved. He felt his heart jump, knowing the movement was a good sign. His eyes quickly went to her eyes, as he watched her flutter them open. A confused expression on her face, that had some blood coming down from her forehead. He noticed her mouth starting to open and he shook her head.

"Lexie don't speak, we haven't examined you yet." Mark told her and yes that was one of the reason's he didn't want her to speak the other being he wouldn't be able to stand to hear the pain in her voice. The pain that would make him wishes they could trade positions. "You were involved in a car crash." Just as Mark finished that statement the door flung open to the hospital. Meredith came rushing in, although he didn't mention to anyone to tell her it was Lexie was involved in a car crash, he assumed someone did, plus it went without saying.

Everyone knew these two had their differences and weren't that close as sisters, but at the end of the day they were and from the moment Lexie first told Meredith they were related to this moment, they've both grown closer. Especially after Meredith found out about Lexie and Mark being together. Although she was not too pleased at first, she came to slowly seeing as Lexie was happy and Mark clearly was changing into a different person; a better person. Before Meredith can get to Lexie, Derek had entered the hospital followed by Cristina.

As Alex and George scrambled in Meredith reached Lexie's side. At the same time simultaneously, Izzie was coming in with another victim and asking Alex and George to help get the other three victims that were coming, along with Dr. Bailey, Dr. Torres, and the Chief entering. Dr. Bailey went right over to help with Lexie. When George had come in with someone on the stretcher he noticed few of the interns standing stunned and shocked as they looked at Lexie lay on the bed. After George had helped the paramedic move the guy, he went over the interns, "we understand she is your friend, but you all have jobs to do." George told them, before telling them who to go help out with. After which he went back to the guy he had brought in.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith stood by Lexie's side, unable to say anything. Cristina had quickly jumped in to help having not bother to change. But when Derek went to try to help, Meredith grabbed his arm, implying for him to stay for a few moments. She needed someone to lean on in this moment. Unable to lean on her best friend who was helping her sister, she wanted to lean on Derek.

"Meredith, Derek needs to look at her, she came in unconscious." Mark told her as he made eye contact with Meredith. Meredith was the only person Mark made eye contact with since Lexie had been brought in. He was oblivious to everything around him. Meredith let go over Derek's arm and let him look at her. "Get a head ct." Derek said to Cristina a few moments later. As they wheeled her out Mark started to follow, "Dr. Sloan," he stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Yes, Dr. Stevens," Mark spoke his voice had the hint of unpleased to it. He wanted to follow Lexie and Meredith, but he had an obligation to do his job.

Mark looked at the patient and let out an internal sigh. "Dr. Stevens here will get you prep and then we will be getting you to surgery right away." Mark told the patient and then left the patient to find out about Lexie. But he couldn't find her all the places where they had the CT scan; the anger was building up in him. "Dr. Sloan." Someone called his name. "What?" He retorted and when he turned around he saw one of Dr. Stevens' interns. "The patient is being wheeled into the OR. As Mark made his way to OR to scrub in he saw Bailey. "Dr. Bailey. I would like to be updated on Lexie, please?" Mark asked Bailey, and for a minute in time she taken back that Mark Sloan, had said pleased. "Will do Dr. Sloan." Bailey replied as they both continued into the direction they were heading.

Few hours later, Mark was scrubbing back out as his surgery was over. Although he never forgot about Lexie while he was operating it-helped calm him down a little. Mark was meet by Derek as he left the scrub room. "She's doing good." Derek immediately told Mark, knowing Mark all to well Derek knew Mark would think something was wrong. "Meredith's in there right now." Derek told Mark but after he told him that there was long pause from Derek. "What is it Derek?" Mark asked as Derek looked at Mark. "There was a little something in the scans. Nothing to worry about yet, but I'm keeping her over night." Derek said to Mark. Mark quickly brushed passed him. "Mark." Derek shouted as he went after him. "Does she know Derek?" Mark asked as he turned around to face Derek. "Meredith's is telling her." Derek replied as the two headed to Lexie's room.

"Lexie," Meredith said to her half sister. Lexie didn't say anything to Meredith but just simply looked at her. "Derek wants to keep you here over night. There was something in your scans. But nothing to worry about." Meredith informed Lexie as she tried to keep her sister calm. "Mark?" Lexie asked her sister, but just saying his name could hold different meanings. "Mark is in surgery, Derek is going to tell him when he is out of surgery." Meredith informed Lexie having not known that Mark finished his surgery and the two were already on their way to the room. "Molly?" Lexie had asked her sister about their other sister. Lexie didn't bother to mention their father's name. After the time he had come to the hospital drunk and Meredith informed her all the past that happened and when he smacked her Lexie wasn't too kin on it. "I'm trying to reach her." Meredith said as the guys walked in.

Meredith stayed by Lexie's side as Mark went over to her other side. There was silence that filled the room. As Derek stood directly across from Lexie leaning his back against the wall; Derek and Meredith just watched Lexie and Mark interact with each other. They've seen them over the months with each other but a moment like this was just something on another level. It was a moment that if anyone ever doubted them as a couple this would prove that person wrong.

"I'll guess I'll be stroking your hair now." Mark said not bothering to care that Derek and Meredith would hear and probably ask questions. Neither of them bother to tell them that Lexie was the one that broke Mark's penis, sure questions might be asked from this but they both knew now wasn't the time. Lexie let out a small laugh, but her laugh subsided when she winced in pain from the laughing. "Sorry." Mark spoke as she saw her wince in pain from laughing. "I'm glad you remember, I would want someone to do that for me." Lexie said to him, as they both seemed to forget that Meredith and Derek were there.

"What are you two going on about?" Meredith asked curiously as she let her eyes travel to Mark and Lexie. "Nothing," they both replied to her together. Lexie looked at Mark and then Derek and finally Meredith. Lexie moved herself a little bit in a better position on the bed. Shutting her eyes tightly as winced in pain. Derek, Meredith, and Mark all shared a look as they say Lexie wince as she moved. "Lexie?" Derek spoke her name. "It hurts." Lexie said as she finished getting comfortable or as comfortable as she could be. "If the pain gets any worse where it's unbearable we will give you some morphine." Derek said, as eyes seemed to turn to Meredith.

There was confused look on Lexie's face as she saw Derek and Mark look at Meredith. "Why are you looking at Meredith?" Lexie asked. The memory of when Meredith had to have her appendicitis removed and she was "high" on morphine. "Just a trip of memory lane we don't need to go down." Meredith said as she shot them both a nasty look. Lexie didn't press on about it at hearing Meredith's tone and look she gave them.

A pager went off and they all scrambled to look at their pagers. "I have to go. Lexie, I'll check back in on you later." Derek said to her as he moved to Meredith and gave her a kiss n the cheek. Derek then left the room and Meredith followed a few minutes later, leaving just Mark and Lexie in the room. "Mark." Lexie spoke his name, "Yes, Lexie," Mark said he couldn't help but stand to see her like this. He wanted to climb in the bed with her just like she did after he had his surgery but he feared of hurting her or causing her more pain and he didn't want that. "I'm hungry and since we didn't have our breakfast together, I'm thinking lunch together?" Lexie said to him and it was just on cue that her stomach growled a little. "Lunch in bed, it is. Anything in particular you want?" Mark asked her but she simply shook her head no. "I'll be back soon Lexie." Mark said as he let go of her hand and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This chapter is really short as I was having writers block with this chapter._

Mark came back a half hour later, to find Lexie watching the television. She turned off the television once she noticed he come back to the room with a food. A smile formed on her face and it was the first smile he saw on her since she was brought in this morning. "Well let's see we have a Turkey sandwiches and cherry and watermelon jell-o." Mark mentioned handing Lexie one of the Turkey sandwiches. "Watermelon please." Lexie asked him referring to the watermelon jell-o; Mark gladly obliged and handed her the cup of watermelon jell-o with a fork.

As they were half way through with their lunch Mark was paged. He looked at his pager to see if it was one he could ignore until he finished but it wasn't. He got up grabbed his food, "I have to go. I'll come back later." Mark spoke as his pager went off again. Not having time to give her a small peck she left quickly throwing the rest of the half eaten sandwich in the garbage on the way out. As Mark made his way to down to the pit, Meredith had come back into Lexie's room.

"So I got Molly." Meredith mentioned when she came into the room. Meredith rarely ever spoke to Molly outside being her doctor. In fact the only time they "spoken" was when Thatcher showed up at the hospital to yell at Meredith about Susan's death. Even then they didn't speak. "She is going to get on the first flight she can." Meredith said as she sat on the bed empty bed in the room. "Thanks." Lexie said as she finished up her food that Mark had brought her.

An awkward silence filled the room between these two. "Meredith, I know you still aren't to thrilled about Mark and I, but when I get out I'm going to hotel with him unless you put these feelings aside and let him stay out the house for a while," Lexie told Meredith bluntly. Meredith was taken back for a moment but Lexie saying what she just spoke so bluntly. "No I'm no to thrilled, but I know that the hotel isn't the best place for you to be right after you get out so I will try. I can't promise you anything but I'll try Lex." Meredith mentioned back and Meredith had been trying for months and each day was a little easier.

"Sadie's going to get a kick out of this." Lexie said as she broke the silence yet again. "That's true. She's coming back to work here." Meredith to Lexie and Lexie nodded her head, which she knew already. After Sadie had left, Lexie and her remained in touch. Everyone in the hospital might not have been to fond of her, but the moment Sadie cover for Lexie when she broke Mark's penis the friendship changed between them. "I know she is. It's going to be nice to have someone to talk to regularly, like you have Cristina." Lexie let off a small smile to Meredith. "The house is going to be crowded Mer." Lexie added to her previous statement.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: I had mentioned Molly earlier in the story and I didn't want to end this story without bringing her. We've only seen Molly about a total of three times, not that much to get to really know her as she was a patient two of those times. So I worked it to fit where I wanted to take some of the Mark and Lexie scenes I was writing._

_Chapter 5 will most likely be the end of this story. However, I might write a sequel to it._

_MJE21 – Thank you for the review. The writer's block was more for that just that chapter._

Hours had passed from lunchtime. The revolving door of Mark, Meredith, and Derek coming and going from the room Lexie, never ended. A few others seemed to stop in and see how she was doing. Even at one point the fellow interns she worked with had come by to see how their friend was doing. Lexie didn't mind this at all.

Lexie had fallen asleep after a while. People were still coming and visiting her although she was sleeping soundly she didn't wake up to the noise of them. Lexie's sister Molly finally made it to hospital from California. But she let her older sister sleep as she just sat there and watched.

Mark entered the room to see the back of a woman whom he didn't recognize. Mark walked to Lexie's side as he looked at the woman. "Can I help you?" Mark asked the woman who was sitting there. Clearly distort at seeing Lexie in hurt. Although, Lexie wasn't injury badly it still broke Molly's heart. "I'm her sister." Molly spoke not bothering to look at Mark. But before Mark could say anything, Meredith had entered the room. "Molly?" Meredith asked with a questionable tone. Molly had gotten up at hearing Meredith's voice and hugged her.

Meredith felt very uncomfortable and she shot Mark a look asking him to help her out. In the back of Meredith's mind she was hoping Lexie would wake up and save her. "Molly," Lexie voice broke through as opened her eyes to see her hugging Meredith. Molly broke the hug from Meredith and returned to Lexie's side. "How are you doing?" Molly asked her big sister sat down in the chair and pulled it closer. "Sore." Lexie said to her. She didn't know what to say to Molly. "I should go." Mark said as he started to leave Lexie's side and head out. "I'll go too." Meredith thought to herself, but decided not to say anything. "Don't Mark." Lexie spoke. Mark stopped from walking and turned to Lexie, "Lexie you should have some alone time with your sister. I'll come back later." Mark told her, as he didn't want to impose and make things awkward. "Mark." Lexie spoken in a stern voice to him, a tone she rarely used if ever. Mark obliged to Lexie, as he didn't want to make her upset or unhappy.

"Does dad know?" Molly asked the question and Lexie didn't want to answer but she knew she had to. "No and I want it kept that way." Lexie said, as she didn't want to see him, not knowing if he would come drunk to the hospital or what. She didn't want to bother it dealing with it. "Why Lexie?" Molly asked as Lexie kept her cool at hearing her baby sister ask the question. "Molly, the truth is I don't want to deal with him coming here drunk. I don't. End of story." Lexie said. "Okay." Was all that Molly said, as she didn't know what to say or how to react. "When are you getting out?" Molly asked Lexie, as her eyes looked up at Mark. Molly not realizing that Mark was not just a doctor but also the fact was he was Lexie's boyfriend. "Tomorrow," Lexie said to her sister, " where are you staying," Molly jump in before Lexie could continue talking. "I'm going to Meredith's house. I'll have Mark, Meredith, Derek, and two others there to help if I should need it." Lexie said as her eyes wander over to Mark. She had not been able to tell him about the conversation she had earlier with Meredith.

"I'll explain later when it's just us two." Lexie said to Mark. Meredith just stood there quietly watching the interaction. Mark didn't give Lexie a verbal reply but instead just gave her a nod. "I got a hotel near by so if you need anything you can call." Molly informed her sister and Lexie gave her a genuine smile. Everyone's attention turned to the door entrance of the room when they noticed Derek had come in. "Lexie how are you feeling?" Derek asked her; "better than this morning." Lexie informed him. "Good, well in the morning we'll get another scan to make sure everything is still fine and if it is we will discharge you." Derek spoke with a pleased tone that Lexie was doing better. "Meredith, I'm going to the house, are you going to come or stay the night?" Derek asked as Meredith looked at Mark. "I'm staying the night period." Mark spoke and Meredith looked at Derek. "Give me a few minutes." Meredith told him. "See you in the morning Lexie." Derek said as he left the room.

Meredith went over to Lexie's side and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you're doing better. I'll see you in the morning." Meredith said and turned to start leaving. As she passed Mark she motioned to him to follow her. "Mark, make sure Molly doesn't drive Lexie up the wall. I was getting that feeling from her." Meredith told Mark, knowing the rest was implied that she didn't need the stress of it. Meredith then left and Mark reentered the room.

"Do all the doctors watch over the patients like this?" Molly asked as Lexie looked at Mark. Lexie couldn't believe that her sister didn't pick up that her and Mark was more than just co-workers. "He's not my doctor. Derek and two others are. He's my…" Lexie started to say, "I'm her boyfriend." Mark interjected before Lexie could even start to say the word boyfriend. A smile quickly formed on Lexie's face, at hearing Mark say those words. It made her heart just melt. "And I'm his girlfriend." Lexie added as she let her eyes stay on him before wondering back to her sister. Molly took her eyes off Lexie and looked at Mark. "Well nice to meet you Mark." Molly said as she gave him a pleased smile.

"Well I should get going. Bye Lexie. I'll come by in the morning." Molly said to Lexie several hours later. "Sure, that's fine Molly," Lexie replied back as she sister gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Nice meeting you again Mark." Molly said as she left the room. "Is it safe to come in your bed yet and stroke your hair?" Mark asked as he stood up a few minutes later after Molly left. "I think so." Lexie replied as Mark walked over the few steps to her bed and climbed in.

"So tell me about this I'm staying at Meredith's house?" Mark asked Lexie as she turned her head to look at him. "Oh that," Lexie said with a hint of humor in her voice. "Well I told Meredith if she didn't deal with it, I was staying with you in the hotel." Lexie told him and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. Even though they were out to everyone, she was able to sense the not pleased feeling. Mark was going to ask Lexie if Derek knew about this but before he could, he saw that she had fallen fast asleep in his arms. "Goodnight." He said softly to her kissing her forehead gently again, as he got comfortable and let himself fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: This story is finished but I think I will most likely be writing a sequel or something related to this story. I decided to end them leaving the hospital and not arriving home, as I would most likely want to continue and kept going. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story._

Morning had come and Mark was the first of the two to wake up. He looked at his watch to see what time it was. He slowly and quietly got out of the bed. If Dr. Bailey or Cristina decided to have the interns come into the room for their rounds, he didn't want them to see him and Lexie in the bed together. Just as he sat himself into the sat sure enough Cristina was entering the rooms with the interns.

The sound of the interns entering the room was loud enough to wake Lexie up. As her eyes fluttered open, she could tell that Mark wasn't lying next to her, as she no longer felt his arms around her. Instead of turning her head to the right, where she knew he would sitting she turned her head to the left to look at Cristina and the other interns. Cristina started to talk and have the interns present Lexie's case. After presenting the case and examining her, Cristina then proceeded to tell them where they were all assigned. Leaving two of the interns with her. They took Lexie to get a head ct and Mark decided to follow.

After she was done getting her head ct, the two interns along with Mark took her back to the room, as Cristina waited for the results to print out. After getting back to the room the interns left to go find Derek. "Morning," Lexie said to him as this was the first moment alone they had since she was woken up. "Morning, how are you feeling?" Mark asked her as she lowered his head and gave her a kiss. "Little better, and ready to get out of here." Lexie said, as Mark couldn't help but smirk at her comment. "I bet you are." He said as she gave him a smile. "Let's call Molly after I'm at Meredith's house." Lexie suggested to him and Mark gave her a simple nod of his head.

Few minutes later, Cristina was reentering the room along with the two interns and Derek. "Lexie, the scan looks good. So once we get all the papers filled out and taken care of for your discharge, you can go home." Derek informed her as a smile grew on her face hearing the news she could go home. "Great," Lexie said as Derek left the room and Cristina had the interns start on the paperwork. "Are you going to drive me or is Meredith?" Lexie turned to ask Mark the question that was driving her home. "I am, Meredith is working later. So it's just today in the house." Mark told Lexie and of course Lexie didn't mind that idea. It would give them alone time.

About a half hour later, the interns were coming back into the room to have Lexie sign out the discharge papers she needed to. After signing out the papers they left the room as she was now discharged. "I'm going to change." Lexie told Mark as she carefully got off the bed. Mark was next to her just in case. "Okay, I'll be waiting." Mark said to her as Lexie grabbed the clothes that Meredith had brought for her and walked to the bathroom slowly.

About ten to fifteen minutes later Lexie had reemerged from the bathroom in a pair of softie shorts and long flowing t-shirt. "It feels good to be out of the gown." Lexie said to Mark as she approached it. Mark didn't say anything or nod his head in acknowledging her comment; he was mesmerized by how she looked. It didn't matter if she was in the hospital gown or not, he thought she still looked beautiful. "Mark," Lexie spoke his name as she was stood next to him. Mark snapped out his daze. "Sorry," He said to Lexie as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "Everything alright?" Lexie asked him, "Indeed everything is alright," Mark replied. "Great, let's go home." Lexie said to Mark and with that they both left the hospital.


End file.
